Soundwave and the Rebel
by 0-The-Unknown-0
Summary: Soundwave has come across a femme who doesn't hold back her tongue. At first he thought it was annoying, but now he has taken an interest in her. How weird will this relationship get? Especially when Starscream begins to become infatuated with her as well! Soundwave x Whitenoise(OC)x starscream
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! Except for Whitenoise my OC. Enjoy :)

_SoundWave X WhiteNoise_

Chapter One~  
The Survivors Are The Starks  
~ WhiteNoise

_+_ Creaks and cracks of metal filled every Decepticon's audio receptors with wariness. The Nemesis wasn't the most pleasant place to live, but it was the base of the Decepticons, so none complained. Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons, squealed on about what a failure Megatron was day after day. You could hear him throughout the ship complaining all the time about this or that. Annoying as it was, he usually didn't bother SoundWave that much. The occasional checkup was enough to keep the seeker content and the spy master sane. SoundWave, in fact, had enough alone time that he was able to get extra work done. So both Starscream and SoundWave were able to avoid each other as much as possible. The last thing they needed was a new distraction.

Behind Starscream's back, SoundWave appeared ghostly out of the shadows. Stopping for a moment SoundWave waited for his lord to acknowledge his presence. SoundWave's silence was always threatening, even for Starscream, so every bot always made sure to cooperate.

After a minute Starscream turned to him questioning, "What is it SoundWave?"

SoundWave returned replaying Optimus Primes deep voice through his speakers, "Agent Fowler, we have seen a new Decepticon ship heading west. I have sent BumbleBee and Arcee after the craft. Please meet them at the coordinates I have supplied." The recording stopped and SoundWave leaned back in a questioning stance.

"Ha-ha...Humans. So foolish and petty," Squeaked Starscream, "SoundWave, KnockOut is out on an errand. Go after the Decepticon vessel for me and return with its status." Soundwave gave a silent nod and quietly padded away.

"Ha-ha...Humans." SoundWave played back to him-self.

_+_ SoundWave reached the speeding craft. Flying above it, he sent a coded message telling the captain to land. After a moment the ship slowed down and landed on a flat patch of grass with a thud. From the looks of the ship it seemed to be a rusty slave trader. SoundWave had never seen one in real life, only on the computer drives. It had a square-ish shape and had little to no windows. Carefully approaching the ship, he waited for the crew members to exit. Suddenly, a door jutted out from the spacecraft and lowered to the ground. SoundWave straitened his posture while figures emerged from the opening.

"Well that didn't take long..." Grumbled a black and white femme that appeared first.

"Did you expect a welcoming feast or something?" Proposed another bot that followed behind the femme. This mech was blue and black and looked something like KnockOut.

The femme studied SoundWave and countered, "No, but I was at least expecting Megatron to show up. Instead we got a faceless freak of nature!" SoundWave said nothing and walked up to the side by side bots and ran an invisible diagnostics protocol.

"WOOH, WOOH there creepy!" The femme exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

SoundWave finished the scan and concluded that the bots were both in perfect condition, besides a few rusty bolts. "Diagnostic complete." Droned a monotone voice, "Subjects in fit condition." Information flashed on SoundWave's visor as he showed them what he had done.

The femme gave him a strange look and looked at her companion. "What side do you think he's on?" She whispered almost inaudible. She looked over his body, but his symbol was hidden from him.

"Decepticon!" Megatron's recorded voice roared. SoundWave tilted his head and shifted slightly to the right flashing his Decepticon insignia proudly. SoundWave then extended a finger and pointed toward the femme.

Understanding what SoundWave meant she sputtered out, "Decepticon, both of us." The mech gave a nod agreeing with her. SoundWave in turn ran through a million of kilobytes of data through his processor and determined his course of action. He then gave some Vehicons, waiting for his command, information on where he was located and told them to escort both bots to the Decepticon warship. He could sense the tension both of them where feeling and explained his plan on his visor. All of them didn't know what to expect once they got back to the Nemesis.

_+_ SoundWave and his company arrived an hour later with anticipation. He led the pack as Commander and made his way to the bridge.

"Ahh, SoundWave, I see you have completed your assignment with no Autobot interference," Crackled Starscream, "Job well done." Starscream turned his attention away from SoundWave and addressed the newcomers. "Well, what do we have here? Two new Deceptions." Starscream's eyebrow raised in suprise. "What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm WhiteNoise and my friend here is KillJoy, sir." The femme replied pointing to herself and Killjoy who was next to her.

"We do enjoy new company. SoundWave, will you prepare both WhiteNoise and Killjoy here a room?" Commanded Starscream as he swiveled around and walked back to his central command spot. Starscream added on their way out, "I am Lord Starscream, Megatron's successor and the Commander of the Nemesis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, well here's chapter two! :3 Hope you enjoy! Rating will go up as story progresses.

Chapter Two~  
My informations just not going in!  
~LaRoux

_+_ Leading down the endless tunnels of the Nemesis, the two new Decepticons walked with an annoyed SoundWave. WhiteNoise's obnoxious voice bounced around the bare, metal walls with a cheerful tone. The femme could talk for hours if anyone let her. Unfortunately, SoundWave was not one of those types of bots. Deciding he had enough, he sharply turned him self around and put his finger digit to where his mouth would of been. WhiteNoise, surprised by the gesture, shut up instantly. Certain she wouldn't continue SoundWave resumed walking down the identical corridors, while KillJoy gave her a shrug. After a left and a right SoundWave stopped abruptly, almost making WhiteNoise bump into him from behind. WhiteNoise and KillJoy both looked to a door that was marked 823 in white. SoundWave opened the door with a push of a button and the new comers stepped inside.

"Wow... I can't believe you did all this for us!" WhiteNoise exclaimed sarcastically after analyzing the room. Boring would be an understatement. The room had one berth, a table, in a corner, with no chair and everything was grey. "You guys really out did yourselves." She sighed.

"Don't be such a downer," Cameback KillJoy, "At least we will have a home." He gave SoundWave a grateful look and jumped on to the berth. "It's not as bad as you think."

WhiteNoise looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeahhh..." She retorted.

While WhiteNoise and KillJoy continued their conversation SoundWave began to head back toward the door. Giving the femme a last look he departed and headed back to the communications center.

************************************************** ****************  
_+_ SoundWave had made his way back and started on a new project for Starscream. Typing and gathering information were the only things what SoundWave ever did. Occasionally, he was allowed to go on missions, but that usually was because the original bot was busy. Not that he wasn't trust worthy, he had proved his loyalty a million times over. SoundWave was too valuable to lose and Starscream knew it whether he liked it or not. After Megatron off-lined Starscream became first in command and SoundWave second. Power was a crazy thing.

"SoundWave! Just the bot I was looking for," A sly voice interjected, "Would you mind joining me on a training session?" Knockout looked at SoundWave impatiently tapping his fingers on his hips. SoundWave agreed with a light nod and followed Knockout to an unknown destination. "I want to test out what the two newbies can do." He uttered with a smirk and SoundWave just continued his silence.

Arriving on the top of the ship, wind pushed past the metal bots threatening to throw them off. Fighting to stay strait SoundWave clutched onto a wing of the ship. Pushing himself up he regained his posture. From afar he could see WhiteNoise and KillJoy slowly making their way to them. Knockout ran in front of SoundWave and meet the two with his natural charm. SoundWave, though, took his time and finally caught up with the three Decepticons.

"Now, you and I know I can't fly so please don't throw me off the ship. Do whatever you want with SoundWave. But I am warning you... Be careful around him. Even nerds have some sort of ninja skill." Knockout joked. "I've seen him beat the scrap out of a few bots."

WhiteNoise looked at SoundWave with a determined face. She wanted to beat him. With fists up high. She was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

~Thanks to my wonderful reveiwers and followers! Since I am new, I really enjoy all your support. :) In your reviews could you tell me my mistakes or suggestions you may have? Thankies :3 Soundwave, knockout,arachnid, starscream, and Breakdown do not belong to me!

Chapter Three~  
"Save me, I'm lost..."  
~Carolina Lier

_+_ The first few seconds were filled with intimidation. WhiteNoise looked at Soundwave and noticed he had not moved an inch. What was he waiting for? Wasn't he going to guard himself? WhiteNoise let go of the thought and moved to attack his lower abdomen. She found herself smiling one second and open-mouth shocked the next. Not only had Soundwave dodged her attack, but he swung skillfully back around and grabbed her wing. Holding her in place, he quickly threw her over his left shoulder without hesitation. Her landing was ruff and painful. WhiteNoise had skidded across half the length of the ship, sometimes doing somersaults. Soundwave had turned around and walked away when WhiteNoise looked over her shoulder. He had all the info he needed, she was useless.

WhiteNoise, on the way back to her room, felt embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed that she had let herself be beaten so quickly and angry that Soundwave was secretly a freakin ninja! Looks are deceiving she thought.

At the other end of the ship, Soundwave had finished reporting, to Starscream, the fights events. The pesky WhiteNoise had made him annoyed enough to not hold back. Obviously, Knockout would complain on how many dents he had put in her. But he didn't care. All Soundwave cared about was the Decepticon cause. He had showed that when fighting Arachnid and launching her onto a desolate moon. Soundwave wasn't going to let a femme get in his way. And that was final.

"Soundwave, apparently there has been a problem in the Vehicons luncheon room. Go check it out, will you?" Starscream half mumbled half announced. Soundwave looked at Starscreams bored body language and decided that Starscream was trying to be difficult with him. He gave Starscream a faint nod and obediently went on his way. The cafeteria wasn't very far away, just a few yards.

"ARRGG! Don't touch me you weirdo!" Screamed WhiteNoise while trying to get away from a Vehicon. She ran across the entire lunchroom while chunks of energon were thrown at her. Dodging one, she landed behind an unsuspecting Vehicon, who in turn got hit in the face with the blue goo. WhiteNoise gave him an apologetic look and continued her fleeing. She had reached the exiting doors and right as she was about to open the door it opened by its' self and Soundwave emerged. WhiteNoise bumped into his chest and she panicked, her face plating was caught in his armor. Awkwardly, she tried to pull away, but to no avail. WhiteNoise felt her cheeks heat up as the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and felt her cheeks redden even more. Soundwave, though, looked around and decided to help her push, but WhiteNoise yelped in pain every time he tried.

"Knockout..." Replayed Soundwave in Breakdowns voice. WhiteNoise didn't dare look up, but she did give him a quiet 'okay'. Awkwardly moving out the doors of the still noisy cafeteria, they headed towards Knockouts doctors room. 'Oh joy' both of them thought.

"I see you've gotten your selves into a little predicament!" Joked Knockout.

"Yeah, yeah. Really funny. Just get us unstuck!" WhiteNoise exclaimed.

"Okay there feisty..." Knockout cameback, "I was just jokin' around." Knockout grabbed a wrench and put it between Soundwave's chest and WhiteNoise's face. Pushing it slightly, WhiteNoises face popped out. Soundwave watched her as she rubbed her cheek wincing.

"O-okay... Well I will... See you guys later. Thanks Knockout." Whispered WhiteNoise as she slowly dragged herself toward the exit. Soundwave noticed her sadness and walked with her to her room. The silence wasn't comfortable, but she needed it. Silent Soundwave. It rang in her head over and over. Then her eyes went wide when she felt a hand enter hers. Soundwave had grabbed her hand. His thin, slender fingers comforted her thicker, worker fingers. Confused, she just went with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know if there are any errors! :) Enjoy!

Chapter Four~  
"Im at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark."  
~Skillet

_+_ Sleeping soundly, WhiteNoise didn't notice the shadow lurking near her berth. Creeping up and almost touching her. Poking out of the darkness a slim hand grabbed her shoulder and nudged her out of recharge. WhiteNoise's optics shot open in fear and grabbed onto the nearest thing. Feeling warmth, she slid her hand down the surface of the area she was grabbing. Soundwave twitched at the touch of her hand gliding across his abdomen. Not having night vision, WhiteNoise couldn't see what she was doing and what/who she was touching. Deciding it was best, she sat up quickly and removed her hand. The femme flicked on the light switch only to see the third in command staring right at her.

"AH! Soundwave... DON'T DO THAT!" WhiteNoise proclaimed angrily. Soundwave just nodded his head. Soundwave was about to tell her something when Starscream made an announcement that 'WhiteNoise should report to the bridge!' She tilted her head and gave Soundwave a concerned look. Had she done something wrong? She hopped off her berth and sighed. Then obeying her grouchy Lord, WhiteNoise made her way to the door. Suddenly, Soundwave rushed toward WhiteNoise and grabbed her hand. Pressing it near his spark, he stared at her blankly. WhiteNoise was again confused at the gesture. She blushed and pulled herself away even though it was hard. Not giving Soundwave a second look, she went her way. Just a bit hurt, Soundwave pondered what he did wrong.

"WhiteNoise, do you know why I called you down here?" Starscream interrogated.

WhiteNoise stammered out, "Um, no."

Starscream, paying attention to her, noticed that she portrayed nervousness. WhiteNoise was rubbing her left arm and flicking her optics back and forth, pretending to be concentrating on something. Starscream felt compassion for the worried bot and took action. He leaned over her back and whispered into her audio receptors, "I've kept my optics on you... And I have seen that you are veryyyy special." Starscream moved to face her directly, but WhiteNoise turned her head away. Persistent, Starscream hooked his sharp fingers on her chin and pulled until her optics meet his. Fearing what he was going to do she kept relatively quiet.

"What is it that I want, you may be asking yourself?" Starscream spoke, "I am here to tell you that I want yo-" Starscream was interrupted by Soundwave who comm-ed him, in a recorded voice, that the Autobots were spotted. Starscream scowled and left a stunned WhiteNoise. "We will continue this conversation later." He called back to her sternly.

"Oh, P-primus..." WhiteNoise stuttered. To afraid to move and scared to talk she just stood there. A Vehicon soldier came later and escorted her back to her room. WhiteNoise thanked him, let herself relax, and tried not to freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I have heard that I need to make my chapters longer. I totally agree with that! I will try my best with my busy schedule :) **

Chapter Five~

"Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but its never enough..."  
~Echo

_+_ Unknown to both Starscream and WhiteNoise, Soundwave had given Starscream a false report. Soundwave knew what Starscream was trying to do and calculated an 80% chance that WhiteNoise would comply. He was not willing to face those odds. For a robot that deleted his emotions, Soundwave wasn't very good at keeping control of himself.

***

"Soundwave, have you seen KillJoy?" Asked WhiteNoise, interrogating the silent mech for information on her beloved partner, "I haven't seen or heard from him in a while..." Soundwave shook his head and then a question mark appeared on his visor. WhiteNoise took this as a question of 'why do you want to know?' She replied, "I am worried about him, he usually stays in touch." A concerned look spread across her face and she lifted her right hand to rest it on her forehead. 'What if something happened to him?' She thought. Distressed, she decided to ask for Soundwave's help. "Hey, Soundwave, would you mind making sure KillJoy is okay?" WhiteNoise semi-begged with expecting eyes.

Already knowing he was going to accept, he pre-searched KillJoy and found nothing. Soundwave thought that was strange and went off to find more information. He had forgotten the perturbed WhiteNoise who was still waiting for an answer from him.

"SOUNDWAVE!" A furious Starscream shouted into the air , "What the SCRAP!?" Starscream searched for the devious bot, clenching and unclenching his sharp fingers. He paced around the control room for a while, letting his mind wonder, then decided to hunt Soundwave down. Arrogantly walking down a corridor he spotted a Vehicon and approached it. "Drone! Have you seen our third in command in this sector?" He questioned.

"No, Lord, I've not seen him since this morning." Stated the drone.

"Uhg, useless drones..." Starscream huffed as he walked away from the Vehicon. Turning right, he saw a black and white bot talking with the communications officer. He jumped behind the wall so they couldn't see him. 'Soundwave and WhiteNoise what are they up to?' Starscream thought. He leaned in to hear what the two, well one, was saying. But he could not hear anything, much to his disappointment. From the looks of it WhiteNoise was very upset about something. At that same time, he saw Soundwave's hand jerk, almost like he was going to comfort her, but stopped himself. Starscream's optics and eyebrows formed a suspicious look. Suddenly standing super still, Soundwave turned his visor toward Starscream's direction. Starscream leaped back behind the wall and hoped Soundwave hadn't seen or heard him. Relived when Soundwave did not appear he exhaled sharply. Starscream decided to confront Soundwave later.

Soundwave knew all along that Starscream was watching, so he held back from doing anything foolish. Although, a secret was being kept from both Soundwave and Starscream. A secret that haunted a poor little femme who never got the chance to live a semi-normal life in the endless war. Locked in chains for an eternity and stabbed in the heart with many pains, the little WhiteNoise suffered. She was oblivious of what she could do because her memory circuits had malfunctioned a few cycles before. "It is for the best" The ones who did it to her said, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Lonely, WhiteNoise decided to go a journey of her own. Finding an alternative mode as a black and white, F/A -18C/D Hornet, she flew away from the dark Nemesis. Passing over the Pacific Ocean she transformed and landed in Japan somewhere. The land was desolate and deserted, a perfect place to organized her thoughts. Laying down on her back, she looked up into the sky pondering over her life so far. What hope was there for her when she was just one tiny femme in a brutal war? What was her purpose? WhiteNoise didn't want to be a pawn, but most ended up that way. Closing her optics she drifted into recharge.

**Any suggestions on how it shall continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

I am always open for suggestions! Enjoy! :)

Chapter Six~  
"I use these eyes to see right through you. Don't be surprised, when I read your mind."  
~Trey Lockerbie

_+_ Scanning for KillJoy's online signal, Soundwave stumbled upon WhiteNoise's in Japan. Curious about why she was there, he went to investigate. He was heading toward the nearest exit port when he was spotted. Before he could get away Starscream approached him looking aggravated.

"Soundwave, have you seen the femme, WhiteNoise?" Starscream asked. Soundwave didn't want to tell his Lord that he was tracking her, so he shook his head and abruptly continued on. Starscream, on the other hand, was suspicious and followed the unknowing Soundwave from afar. He stealthily maneuvered around the Nemesis's corridors, beyond Soundwave's tracking point. Reaching an exit to the outside world, Starscream wondered why Soundwave was leaving the ship and what secret he was hiding.

Checking his systems and readying himself for departure, Soundwave took one step outside then transformed. Blasting off with the sound of a sonic boom behind him, Soundwave started his trip. Not too far away, Starscream was again puzzled at Soundwave's random leave.

Still deep in recharge mode, WhiteNoise did not notice the gigantic, black and purple mech landing besides her. Nor did she know that Soundwave was studying her rapidly, watching her cycle air in and out. Noting her every movement and seeing her energon lines pulsating ran a chill through her watchers body. Suddenly a gust freezing air brushed passed the unsuspecting bots and made WhiteNoise curl up to conserve body heat. Feeling something he had never felt for eons, Soundwave reached down and picked WhiteNoise up into his thin arms. Gliding a sharp finger down her softly curved chin, Soundwave leaned forward, pressing the top half of his visor to WhiteNoise's face.

That's when Starscream lost it, WhiteNoise was HIS! It was bad enough that Soundwave had betrayed him, but now Starscream was ticked. Fuming and enraged he soared toward Soundwave as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Soundwave had caught Starscream's signal and tried to wake up the unconscious WhiteNoise. Shaking her while she still in his arms, he pulled out one of his feelers and connected to her. The sudden intrusion of her privacy jolted poor WhiteNoise awake in familiar arms. A silent click went unnoticed as she jumped away from Soundwave and bumped into Starscream, who had landed a second earlier.

"What the scrap are you doing!?" Squealed Starscream ready to pounce on Soundwave, "She is mine! Do you hear me, or are your audio receptors malfunctioning?" Starscream's voice dripped with sarcasm and hate. Making a hasty decision, he rushed to Soundwave, with a curled fist and threw a punch. Soundwave, though, caught it and twisted his arm which flipped Starscream onto his back. WhiteNoise who was pent-up and afraid for both mechs could only watch. Feeling weakness fall upon him, Starscream stepped up his game and lifted himself up. Transforming, he flew over Soundwave and jettisoned a missile from underneath him.

"Soundwave! Look out!" Screamed WhiteNoise running behind a large boulder. Hearing WhiteNoise's cry, Soundwave himself transformed and took flight. He then dislodged Laserbeak who rapidly fired at Starscream.

From the ground, all WhiteNoise could see was blips and blurs of the fight. Energy build up inside of her was starting to corrupt her system. In an effort to release it, she screamed and out flowed red waves of energy traveling three times the speed of light. Terrified she let herself be consumed in the thoughts of destruction and death, eyes turning neon red. When the waves reached Soundwave and Starscream it paralyzed them. To no avail did anything work when they tried their best to move. When both bots started plummeting toward the Earth, WhiteNoise stopped and stared hopelessly. She was frozen with fear as they both hit the ground with a big 'BANG!'. Rushing to them both, WhiteNoise gave a silent cry.

WhiteNoise whispered, "W-what have I done...?"


End file.
